The present invention relates to organosilanes and a process for preparing the same. More particularly this invention relates to organosilanes containing aliphatic double bonds and their use as reinforcing additives for organopolymeric compositions.
Processes for preparing organosilanes containing aliphatic double bonds by the addition of at least one organic compound which has more than one aliphatic double bond to at least one silane having an Si-bonded hydrogen atom and at least one hydrolyzable group and/or an atom which can be hydrolyzed more readily than Si-bonded hydrogen, in the presence of a catalyst which promotes the addition of Si-bonded hydrogen to aliphatic double bonds have been described in German patent application DT-OS No. 2,244,278. Moreover, German patent application DT-OS No. 2,255,577 discloses that organosilicon compounds can be used to improve the adhesion of polymers on fillers i.e., as reinforcing additives, in compositions containing organic polymers and fillers which are crosslinked by means of sulfur or peroxides, i.e., by means of free radicals.
Compared to the reinforcing additives known heretofore, the organosilicon compounds of this invention have certain advantages. For example, when the compositions containing the organosilicon compounds of this invention are crosslinked with the aid of sulfur or free radicals, the resultant products exhibit greatly improved elongation at break, increased tensile strength and increased resistance to tear than could possibly have been obtained with the reinforcing agents known heretofore.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide organosilanes having aliphatic double bonds. Another object of this invention is to provide organosilanes having aliphatic double bonds which may be added as reinforcing additives to polymeric compositions which are crosslinked by means of sulfur or free radicals. Still another object of this invention is to provide polymeric compositions which exhibit improved elongation, increased tensile strength and increased resistance to tear. A further object of this invention is to provide a process for preparing organosilanes having aliphatic double bonds.